elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Witch of Silatar
|dlc = Base }} The Witch of Silatar is a quest available in . The Vestige needs to help Aranias complete her story. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Aranias #Race Aranias to the Lighthouse #Clear the Farm of Bandits #Talk to Maruin #Witness Aranias' Story #Talk to Maruin #Find the Lighthouse Story #Find the Great Hall Story #Use the Dresser to Change Clothes #Talk to Aranias in the Manor Garden #Eavesdrop on Veiled Heritance Party-Goers #Talk to Andur in the Field #Kill Andur #Talk to Salolin #Talk to Maruin #Watch Aranias' Demonstration #Talk to Aranias #Talk to Maruin Walkthrough Maruin, the Spinner, controls access to the Wilderking. Aranias is already on her way to the Wilderking. To get to the Wilderking, the Vestige must take part in a story. The story is an event from Aranias' past, but she thinks it is happening now. The Vestige will play her friend and influence the person she becomes. The Vestige stands and looks into the fire as Maruin begins the story. The Vestige enters the story and goes to Silatar. Aranias is reuniting with her childhood friend before her parents return to Silatar. She challenges the Vestige to a race to the lighthouse. As soon as they get close to her, she will summon thorny vines to stop them. The Vestige asks her about the vines she summoned. Aranias is one of two Altmer in the Summerset Isles who can shape the land. Her parents forbid her to leave after she smashed a ship with land from beneath it. She says it just happens. She can also feel when the land is in pain, and a farm is burning. She senses there are invaders in Silatar. She and the Vestige clear the farm to the east of bandits. However, she becomes suspicious of the Vestige, asking where they were when her parents tested her and what they want from her. She apologizes for her suspicion when the Vestige replies that they just want to help. They agree to meet at the manor later after cleaning up. The Vestige then hears Maruin ask to speak with them. He is standing in the middle of the path to the north. He reveals that Aranias was "volatile" in the past due to her parents leaving her to fight bandits alone. She was bitter and vulnerable to outside influences. He shows the Vestige more of her past, when she discovered her powers. Aranias made an island and a tree. She shows it to her parents, but they just complain about the wet ground. They disappear, and Maruin reappears. He tells the Vestige to watch the lighthouse story, then help Aranias as her parents arrive with what they thought was her only hope—the Veiled Heritance. Before entering the Lighthouse, the Vestige can see the wrecked ship and the island in the harbor. They enter the lighthouse and climb a wooden ladder to the top where they see Aranias' parents get angry at her for wrecking the ship. The Vestige goes to the manor where they see her parents announce they are leaving for Summerset and that she needs training. The Vestge then changes clothes and meets Aranias in the garden. She asks the Vestige to find out what her parents want High Kinlady Estre to see. The Vestige eavesdrops on Estre and Vicereeve Pelidil to discover that Andur can also shape the land and they want multiple demonstrations. The Vestige goes to the field to meet Andur. He is standing next to an injured Bosmer and reveals that Aranias is supposed to demonstrate her powers on the Bosmer's wife. The Vestige is forced to defeat Andur when he realises they aren't with the Heritance. He wields a two-handed sword and has a lot of health, but, if the Vestige can keep him distracted with summoned creatures or companions, he won't even hit them once. The Vestige then goes to talk to Salalin, the Bosmer. The Veiled Heritance took his wife, but the Vestige refuses to let them kill her. Maruin stops the Vestige on the way back to the party. In real life, Andur became very dangerous. The Heritance sent him to make sure Aranias kills the Wilderking or die if she fails. The Vestige sees Aranias trap the Bosmer woman at Estre's command, but she hesitates when Estre tells her to kill the woman. While talking with the Vestige, Aranias decides to trust herself to make the right decision. She refuses to kill and traps Estre and Pelidil in vines and releases the Bosmer. The Vestige goes to the guest house, uses the fire to leave the story and talks to Maruin. Notable items *Dual-Wield skillbook in the lighthouse *Adamantite in the manor cabinets *Congealed Elsweyr Fondue in the manor *Lockpicks and Nickel in the manor *Bow skillbook in the manor Rewards *Earth-Shaker Staff *146–604 Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion Quests Category:Online: Greenshade Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Greenshade Side Quests